coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8503 (31st October 2014)
Plot As Tracy is handcuffed and taken into a police car, Ken urges her not to try and protect Rob. Michael tells Gail's he's been put on medication for hypertrophic cardiomyopathy. Gail feels bad for going on about Eileen. Under questioning, Tracy maintains she and Rob were together when Tina was attacked. Carla gives a statement, signing it "Carla Connor". The guilt of betraying Rob weighs heavily on her. Sean feels insecure about his looks after seeing Sammy take a shine to Kirk and not give him a second glance. Fiz and Chesney feel bad for how they treated Cilla but they don't know how to reach her. Peter contacts Ken and hears about Rob's confession. He doesn't think it'll help him. Faced with being charged with aiding and abetting a murderer, Tracy admits that Rob was covering for her while she was collecting knock-off goods for the shop, but she vouches for Rob's character. Rob checks into a B&B. Carla tells Michelle she wishes Peter had killed Tina as now Rob will never forgive her. Liz advises Steve to show Michelle a bit more TLC. Michael decides to track down his son Gavin to give himself something positive to focus on. Sinead fetches Cilla on the pretext that Tyrone has fallen off a ladder. Cilla isn't happy that she told everyone about her osteoporosis but is stunned that they believe it. Fiz insists she stays at No.9. Tracy is released on bail. Tony tries to speak to her but Ken ushers her into No.1. David and Nick trace Gavin online but the trail ends in 2011. Rob ignores Tracy's calls. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters Guest cast *DS Marsden - Debra Baker *DC Vanner - Conor Ibrahiem *Landlord - Darren Bancroft Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and Tracy's bedroom *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and exterior *Highfield Prison - Corridor and cell *Farnhaven Hall Hotel - Exterior *Woodland Park Guest House - Hallway Notes *Jeff Hewitt-Davis was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *Location filming for the Farnhaven Hall Hotel was conducted at Capesthorne Hall in Cheshire. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The moment of truth comes for the happy couple; Michael realises it’s now more important than ever that he should find his son; and Maria ask Luke for his help. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,830,000 viewers (15th place). Category:2014 episodes